1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic shift lever of an automatic transmission, and more particularly, to an electronic shift lever of an automatic transmission that improves operability in such a manner that an operating method is simplified in a shift operation and that an operating distance and operating force are reduced.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, an automatic transmission is mounted on most of vehicles for shifting a gear.
The automatic transmission is operated to a shift range which a driver desires by a shift lever provided indoor.
The electronic shift lever of the automatic transmission in the related art as one of the example has a shape as shown in FIG. 1. The electronic shift lever 100 of the automatic transmission passes through range N in order to shift from an initial position to range R or range D and thereafter, the shift lever is moved forward or backward so as to be shifted from range R to range D.
In the electronic shift lever of the automatic transmission in the related art, since the initial state has to be moved to range N and thereafter, moved to range R or range D as shown in FIG. 2, an operating distance is increased. Further, when the operating distance of the shift lever is increased, operating force is also increased and it is disadvantageous in designing a package in a vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.